


Her Hands Embraced The Dormant Girl

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Teen fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause embraces her beloved Morgana asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hands Embraced The Dormant Girl

"Leave me to be with Morgana tonight"

\- Moonspell (Medusalem)

 

Morgause was laying behind Morgana's back, feeling the movement of her breath, the blood running through her cardial highways, her throbbing heart. She felt her beloved one's love coursing through her veins and scorching her heart, just like hers did. Her hands embraced the dormant girl and she planted a kiss upon the pale nape of her neck. Morgana purred from her sleep.

Morgause's hands slipped down to Morgana's hips. Scarcely has Morgause caressed Morgana there, for she'd been incredibly ticklish at that spots. Morgause tickled. Morgana jerked, waking up and cast a counterattack. Few seconds later they were both laying on the ground, thrashing and giggling in all-tickle fight. "Are you ready to give up?" giggled Morgause. "Ay! Ay, captain!" yelled Morgana among giggles, captured in the trap of Morgause's fingers. "I can't hear you," carried Morgause on, imitating the voice of the Captain from SpongeBob Squarepants. "Ay! Ay, captain! Stop it, please! I can't take it!" giggled Morgana sillily. 

Morgause stopped and collapsed on the floor next to Morgana, laying face to face, both taking deep breaths and smiling at each other. Morgana was caressing Morgause's shoulder and staring into her sublime dark-liquored eyes, sparkling with stars of joy and love, love she has also felt spreading from her heart and spilling over every organ within her chest. Still she couldn't understand how is it possible such beautiful, intelligent and awesome girl like Morgana loves her back. But it didn't matter. Morgana was there with her and that mattered. Morgause waited few more seconds, etching each single perfect feature of Morgana's beauty into her memory. Then she leaned herself forward and stole a kiss from that beautiful, ox blood-red petals beneath Morgana's nose.

 

"Regardez  
Elle est belle"

//Look,

She's beautiful.//

\- Moonspell (La Baphomette)


End file.
